Prophecy
by BS Rox
Summary: Tara didn't die, Xander and Anya are getting back together, mid-summer, Buffy and Spike have surprises for each other, b/s, x/a,t/w


disclaimer: you know this stuff. I don't own the characters unfortunately. A/N: If I did Spike wouldn't have left and lots of B/S would have been in season 6. True love B/S.

The back door opened to the Summers' house and Buffy woke up.

"Ugh, I feel sicker than a dog. Why do they use that expression anyways?" Buffy mumbled to herself. She didn't want to get up off of the couch. She didn't think Giles and Willow were coming from the airport this early. 

"Miss me, luv?" a voice asked, but it wasn't Willow's or Giles'. It was Spike's.

Sp- Spike ?/!" This can't be happening, she thought, this is a dream, this is a dream. 

"Who else ?"

He couldn't be back. Clem said he was sure Spike wasn't coming back anytime soon. But there he was platinum blonde hair and all. It didn't matter though; she had realized how much she loved him; he most likely still loved her, even if he was still a soulless vampire; that was all that mattered now. It didn't even matter that he had left, not right now any ways.

A few seconds later she was in his arms hugging and kissing (in a friendly way, not a make out session) him. She was too amazed and happy that he was back to realize that he was warm and he was too happy and amazed that she hadn't tried to stake him or slap him or anything to realize that her stomach was a bit round. The only thing she seemed to be able to do was hug and kiss him until his lungs burst. 

After a few minutes he came to his senses and said " Whoa, slow down there, luv.

"I missed you so much." she told him " Don't you dare ever do that again."

"I won't, I won't." he mummered to her. After a few seconds he realized that it was too quiet. "Where are Red and Bit?" he asked her. 

" Let's sit down okay." She still felt sick. He noticed that she looked really pale and sick. 

" Sure," he hesitated for a second then started to add "Are you-"

" There's a lot I have to fill you in on. You could explain a lot yourself, but wait until I'm done." Buffy told him. She really wished she didn't have to be the one to tell him all of this. The past spring and summer had been hard to deal with, especially without him. 

"You remember Warren's gang, right after you left they attacked me, but Tara got caught in the crossfire. Tara nearly died, she was in a coma for almost a month. Everybody thought she was going to die." 

" Did you get hit?" he asked. 'Oh, god can we talk about guilt trip.'

Buffy took a deep breath before answering "Yes, if Willow hadn't done a spell to magic the bullet out I would have ended up like Tara." 

Spike could tell this was hard for her. She had tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen yet. He didn't know what to say so he just gave her a little hug. 

She continued after this. It had felt so good and right, she wished she could stay like that forever. But it was just a short hug. " While Tara was in a coma Willow kept on using magic, she used it to kill Warren and to find the other two. Then she absorbed Giles powers, it made her feel all the pain and sorrow of the world. She went crazy. Just don't hold all this against her, ok. She also tried to start an apocalypse to end all the pain and the sorrow and fear. Xander was the one who stopped her, Xander saved the world." She paused.

"Didn't think the wanker had it in him." Spike joked.

"And you'll never guess how he did it. With a story about a yellow crayon." Buffy told him.

"I don't want to know, really I don't." Spike said " Where were you during all this?"

"In a hole in a cemetary with Dawn fighting demons that Willow sent after us." Buffy replied. "Giles and Anya were trapped in the Magic Box, which Willow had more or less destroyed while trying to kill them. Either way we're rebuilding the Magic Box, but it's sorta hard. Giles and Willow are in a coven in England, they're coming back today I thought you were the two of them, for her misuse of magic. Tara is in physical therapy, she's still in a wheelchair, Dawn's at summer school or friend's houses, and I-I." Buffy said but to her relief was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be Giles and Willow." Buffy said while getting up. "I don't think you have to worry to much about them staking you, everybody knows about - us thanks to Xander, including Dawn." 

"Everything good, bad, and in between?" Spike asked her.

"Yeah." Buffy replied.

The second Buffy opened the door Giles and Willow were hugging her the same way she had hugged him earlier. 

"Um, Giles, Willow - a bit too tight." Buffy said "Ah, another thing look behind me and don't wig out." 

"Why would we-" Willow started to say before she saw Spike standing behind Buffy. She had a look of amazement and excitement on her face that only Willow could have. 

Giles was just as surprised as Willow that Spike was back. But not exactly happy about it, either. "So what are you here for: to get your stupid, stolen duster, terrorize Buffy again, or maybe be responsible for a change and answer for what you did to Buffy." Giles said. 

"Buffy, he does know about, well you know, right." Willow asked as she glanced over at Spike. 

"No, I was just about to tell him about it." she replied. 'Or at least I don't think he gets it completely.' she thought.

" Bloody hell, what is everybody going on about?" Spike asked, he was getting very annoyed at this secrecy. 

"Why don't the two of you go take your stuff upstairs and get settled, while I finish talking to Spike." 

"Ok " Giles replied, while shooting Spike a bad look, as he went upstairs with Willow. 

After they were gone Spike asked his question again. "What were Red and the Watcher going on about?" He always hated not knowing something, especially when it concerned Buffy.

"You better sit down for this." Buffy said. 'Why don't they have sections in the books about telling the father they're going to be a father.'

" Ok, sitting and thinking something weird is going on." Spike replied. 

'Here goes nothing.' " I'm pregnant" she told Spike.

"What did you say, I think I heard you wrong, I thought you said you're pregnant" Spike said. He was hoping that he was hearing things or Buffy had turned into Xander and was joking to lighten the mood before she said something important and serious and bad.

"I am" she said simply. 

"And who's the bloody father?" he asked in angry tone.

"Who do you think?/!" 

"So that's how much you care for me, the second I'm gone jump in bed with someone else, or were you playing me the whole time. Good job, Slayer." 

"How can you even think that? I knew you weren't going to take this well. But I didn't think you would be like this." she hissed. "What do you think I was like when I found out? I daydreamed about when you might come home one day, I never once thought you might not even let me explain."

"Well who's is it, Slayer, Riley's?" 'Might as well leave right now.'

"No"

"Well who's is it then?" 

"Yours." 

"Right, remember I was a vampire." 

"Was? As in not anymore."

"Yeah, happy, human and souled." 

"Yes, I can love you now." She couldn't believe she actually said that. But on top of that if he still loved her, nobody would think she was weird or crazy for loving him back.

" So, how is it possible that I'm the father, vampire's can't have children." He had been so amazed at what she had said it took a couple of seconds to ask his question.

"Most likely because you're in Angel's bloodline, he has a son named Connor; Darla's the mother." Buffy replied "That was a whole prophecy thingy."

"Oh"

"How did you become human?" Buffy asked.

" Why don't I tell everybody once." 

"OK, Xander is dropping Tara and Dawn off, then picking up Anya, and coming back here for dinner. You can tell everybody then."

"So, what's the wanker gonna try to do to me." 

"Probably gonna try to stake you, but before that he'll beat you to a bleeding corpse." Buffy replied. 

"I'm really looking forward to that." Spike replied sarcastically. "When's he coming anyways?" 

"In a few minutes so be prepared."

*** 

*** Upstairs *** 

Willow and Giles were unpacking Willow's stuff in her room, which she was going to share with Tara. They heard screaming downstairs and knew Buffy must have told Spike.

"I guess he's not taking that to well." Willow said. 

"Yes, but that's to be expected of him." Giles replied.

"What do you think Xander's gonna do to Spike?" 

" Stake him." Giles replied "Like he should be." 

"I don't think he'll stake Spike. He wants the baby to have a father. He'll probably torture him with crosses and holy water." Willow said.

A/N: This is my first fic so hopefully you liked the first (of many chapters)

Please review. More to come relatively soon. Wanna know why relatively soon? 'Cause school and homework sucks.

TBC ( obviously)


End file.
